Young Justice: Invictus
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: When one team goes, another takes it's place. Like a sword at the end of the forging process, it needs to be sharpened, tempered, and honed before it can go into battle. The same goes for this iteration of 'The Team'. Molly Garrick ('Kid Flash') is the only OC. Please read & review kindly.


**Young Justice: Invictus **

**Chapter 1: Picture Day (Meeting the New Team)**

I finally got my chance. My mom and dad have taught me their ways, and it was time to put them into action. I had been accepted to join a special team of superheroes that are my age. My name is Molly Garrick, I am a 'Flash', well...a 'Kid Flash' to be precise. I have not been informed about who else is joining this new team. Then again, I like surprises.

There is one thing to expect, at least two members from the Bat Family. My mom and dad were there to see me off, "You're a Garrick, don't forget that, I know you will make us proud," said my mom, and got a ruffle on my pixie cut brown hair from dad. I gave them both a hug, and I got a kiss on the cheek from my mom. Am I embarrassed? Not really

"Gotta jet," I said to my mom and dad,

"Hey not too shabby, Molls," said my dad,

"Hey, I try," I said, pulling down my goggles.

There it is, my new home. Mount Justice at Happy Harbor. As I went inside, the first one to greet me was 'The Grandmaster of Few Words' herself. I have worked with her in the past on a few operations, and I have learned a few things from her. One being to never slack off on an observation mission with her. The other is to NEVER EVER call her 'Cassie'

"Good to see you," I said kindly to her, holding a hand out to her for a handshake. She looked at my hand, and back up at me. Rather than flip me over her shoulder, she nodded lightly and shook my hand. Every baddie knows if one of the Bat Family have to come get you, they're bringing a tail-kicking with them. You might want to stay on her good side

"She's smiling under the cowl," said a voice,

I recognized it instantly, "That's cheating, Mia,"

"Nah, it's X-Ray Vision," she sassed back,

It's Girly-Supes herself. Like me, she's 'a' Supergirl, not 'the' Supergirl. Still, she has been my friend since I first took up this halter-topped speed suit. We shared a hug, "I can't believe you and I will be on the same team, Batman must've seen something in both of us to give us a chance," Supergirl said, I nodded, and we waited for the others to arrive.

"Hey, it's our time to be in the spotlight, just someone dimmed the light a bit if you know what I mean," I replied, patting her on the upper arm. Ever wonder what would happen if you mixed Robin and Nightwing together? You will get Bluebird. She has more of an edge and sass to her tomboy side than I do. She's a big city girl, and I'm from the Midwest

I do like her outfit, "How's 'Lady-Bats'?"

"She recommended I join up," she replied,

"Same with my folks, Batman approved,"

Bluebird and I are the same height, but I'm about ten pounds heavier than her. Now the first of the guys on this team were showing up, and what a handsome fella this one has turned into since we were kids. We used to race around the world back then, but we never could conclude with who was faster, "Well, well, look who's rocking the red and blue,"

"And wings instead of lightning bolts? You really are a Garrick," he replied back, although we can be called a 'special operations team', it is nice to have this kind of bonding on the first day. I chose wings on the sides of the head instead of lightning bolts, "you know we never did finish that race around the world, Molls, you still wanna try it?" he offered.

"How's Smallville, Jonny?" I asked curiously,

"Same ol' town, how're your folks?" he replied,

"Good, good," I replied with a quick nodding,

the best way to describe our team is that we are 'a' version of our respected superheroes from different universes, not 'the' version many citizens would come to know. It does not mean that we are any different. We have a job to do. Now we were getting members with long hair. Aquagirl arrived at the Mount. This Aquagirl knows how to rock the tan.

We got us a Green Lantern for the team, a rather handsome one if I do say so myself. If Hal can get along with Wally, then I might be able to work with this beau. I gave him a wink, and the 'finger pistol' as he floated near me. From his reaction, he might be blushing under that mask. Our last member soon came with the black suit and white side stars

"Like what you see?" I said, turning up to him,

"Uh..umm...well," He stuttered, I lightly giggled,

"Don't sweat it, GL, I know I have a big butt,"

Then came our senior member to debrief us. Black leather and fishnets never looked so intimidating, "You all know why you're here, you're here because you're some of the best heroes in the world, you all come from respected teams and families within the League, some of you had members as part of this team in the past, some of you are first-timers,"

"You all have much to learn, that's what this team is for, it's about getting along, going along, honing your skills, for some that is a challenge, but if you can step up, no one can stop you...Welcome to the Team," with a flash of the camera, I felt like I was a part of something wonderful. With the team, I feel like I can do what Black Canary is asking of us.

**(Note: Please read and review kindly on this version of the team. If you can name all the members, you get a cookie for each one you name)**


End file.
